Umi and the Futanari Girls
by YuriChan220
Summary: Umi transfers to a new school, but what she doesn't know is that this girls's school is actually for Futanaris. Mainly HonoKotoUmi.


**Umi and the Futanari Girls**

 **Protagonist: Umi**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Umi x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This is inspired by an H-Anime with futanari idols. Though in this one, they are not. They're just regular futanari girls. Please enjoy~!**

Wind blows gently and the sakura petals fly by a cute bluenette with gold eyes. She holds out her hand, catches on and forms a small fist towards her chest. This is her first day at Otonokizaka Academy for girls. Taking a few deep breaths, she steps inside with all the other students walking in as well.

Umi Sonoda is her name and just a few days ago, she transferred from her mother getting a new job here, so they had to move and Umi applied to this academy. Strange to her yes, but she vows to herself that she'll make plenty of friends.

After a long speech at the entrance ceramony, which is a bit boring to her to say the least, her school day officially begins as a second year. She enters homeroom, observes everyone chatting away as she sits by the window after setting down her bag. Letting out a soft sigh, she stares out the window...for a moment or two.

"Hey, heeeey~!" An energetic, bubbly ginger haired girl waves to her, grabbing Umi's attention.

"A-are you talking to me?" Umi asks, a bit startled by the ginger's excitment.

"You bet~!" The girl says. "I want to sit next to you because you're soooo cute~!"

"EHHHHHHHH!?"

"Oh! A cute girl you say~?" An ash-brunette says as she sits behind the ginger. "Well, you're absolutely right! She is cute!"

"Why are you calling me cute all of a sudden!? This is already shameless!" Umi covers her face to hide her blush, shaking her head wildly.

"Shameless? What are you talking about?" The ginger asks. "All I was saying is you being cute."

"That's right~!" The ash-brunette says, pointing a finger up. "It's not like we're going to do dirty things to you right away just because we said it~!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Umi peeks from her hands to look at the ginger.

The bell rings before the ginger can even answer. The teacher walks in the classroom as everyone takes their seats.

"Welcome everyone," she says. "It's an honor to meet all of you here and some of you are new. That's okay. We'll gladly do some introductions, but we need to go over some rules." She writes on the board. "First off, everyone who goes here are in need to hold in their appendages until after school. Studies are important so don't leave a mess, okay?"

This shocks Umi in the slightest. "W-wait a minute...appendages? You don't mean…."

"Tee hee! Piece of cake!" The ginger says. "I can handle it~"

"You mean while staring at my body, Honoka-chan~?" The ash-brunette grins.

"U-uhhhh...except that, Kotori-chan. I can't help myself, really!" The gingerhead, Honoka admits, making Kotori giggle.

"No...no way..." Umi is trembling. "This whole school has girls with...with those things between their legs...! How could I have not known this!?" She wants to faint right now. Nothing in this world would have a school such as this. And to make matters worse...SHE'S the only normal girl here.

"Hey are you okay?" The ginger asks. "You are sweating quite a lot."

"Who wouldn't be? It's her first day here. Give her a break, okay?" Kotori says, patting Umi on the back.

"Y-yeah...I'll be okay..." But deep down, she knows she'll be in for a big one later on.

Introductions come and go and class goes by quickly, much to Umi's relief. In between periods, Kotori and Umi immediately sandwich her from both sides happily.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan!" Honoka says. "Isn't this awesome!? We as futanaris are going to have loooots of fun after school today!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Umi asks.

"Oh, she doesn't know," Kotori says. "We make special use for our penises. It's a...tradition at this school."

"Therefore we have a special room for us to have sex~!" Honoka adds. "Kotori-chan and I required this room alone!"

"A special room...for just the two of you?" Umi asks.

"Ah, it used to be," Honoka says. "But now that you're with us, we can include you in our all futanari sex~!"

Kotori puts a hand on her new friend's shoulder. "We want to see your penis rock hard, too~!"

Umi doesn't know what to say or do. How can she tell her two new friends that she's the only normal girl here? Which means if they make love to her over and over...

"H-hey, let's do it some other time, okay?" Umi rushes forward, making the two girls raise their eyebrows.

"Why so panicky, Umi-chan?" Kotori asks. "There's nothing embarrassing about having a penis."

"That's not it." Umi replies.

"Ohhhh, I see how it is~!" Honoka grins evilly. "Bet your thing's so tiny that you're too embarrassed to show it~!"

"Ehhhhh!? That's the stupidest statement you ever made!" Umi shouts

"No need to make fun of her size," Kotori says. "Let's just go, Umi-chan. Classes are starting."

"Sure thing." Umi is glad that the ash-brunette is able to cover her like this. Honoka almost blew her cover.

 ****Later****

By the time classes end, Umi sighs in relief as she survived the first day. Still, it shocked her to believe that this school is for all futanaris, yet she's the only normal girl. What would they do if her two new friends found out she's like this? Would they still accept her? They're much too nice to hate her already.

She walks in the halls for a few minutes, looking around at the empty areas. Classrooms are empty except for some teachers walking by. She lets out a small sigh and keeps on walking until she hears something. Some moaning...happy moaning in fact. And those voices definitely sound like Honoka and Kotori. She rushes toward a room with a square window and looks through it. Her golden eyes widen at the sight of Honoka drilling her penis inside her best friend's pussy hard from behind.

Umi covers her mouth in shock. "Wh-what...so it's true…!"

They are fully naked except for their black knee high socks on and they were enjoying the pleasure, well, Kotori is. The ash-brunette's knees wobble uncontrollably and then drop down due to her being so weak and thus it makes Honoka giggle.

"You're so easy to put down, Kotori-chan~" Honoka teases. "That's why I get to screw you first all the time~!"

"Y-you're so unfair...H-Honoka-chaaaaan!" the ash-brunette moans loudly, but has a smile on her face from being penetrated by Honoka's dick.

Umi shakes as she continues watching this...erotic scene come into play. So that's what those girls do. They are free to use their dicks whenever they wish inside any room probably. But...if those girls get creampied all the time, then something else has bound to happen right? Umi shakes her head roughly at the thought.

"No! No...don't even think about it!" Umi cries as she grabs both sides of her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

The two girls reach their climax and scream their names altogether as Kotori arches her back and Honoka ejaculates inside her. Kotori collapses face down and Honoka pulls her cock out to then pat her on the head.

"That...felt...great~" Kotori moans sweetly.

Umi's eyes widen when semen pours from Kotori's pussy and Honoka licks it clean. She cannot help but open the door and step inside.

"H-Honoka! Kotori!" she cries.

"Eh? Umi-chan?" the ginger tilts her head in confusion. "You heard us?"

"Of course I heard you! That...was really true about you girls being...what do they call it...futas?" Umi says.

"Yup~" Kotori sits up after managing to catch her breath. "That's what we do, but we don't always screw each other in the school. One time Honoka-chan and I made love inside her own room~"

"Y-you did...?" Umi says in disbelief.

"Ahaha~! I kinda beg Kotori-chan for it every single time," Honoka rubs the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"Speaking of which, let's see if you are a futa, Umi-chan~" Kotori says as she comes closer to her.

"Huh!? I...I don't think it's a good idea..." Umi backs away a few steps but Honoka beats her to it by coming up to her.

"You're not going anywhere~!" the ginger says. "We want to see for ourselves~!"

"No, don't...!" Before she can do anything, Kotori flips up Umi's skirt and pulls down her panties right away.

But to their surprise...they notice she doesn't have a cock at all. Just a pussy.

"Eh? You're completely normal," Honoka says.

"I...I'm sorry," Umi says shyly. "Ummm...is that against the rules for a non-futanari to enter this school?"

Honoka and Kotori exchange looks and laugh.

"Umi-chan, silly of course not~!" Honoka says. "You know what? Despite the school being all-futa, we kinda get tired of seeing the same thing all the time. It's the first time we get to see a non-futa like you. Very few are present here, though."

"It's true," Kotori says. "We rarely see any, as long as I can remember. But hey, Umi-chan, you're our first ever non-futa friend! We can take advantage of that~!"

"E-ehhhh!?" Umi's blazer is already off, plus her white buttoned shirt. Kotori takes off the skirt and tosses it aside, leaving on only her black knee high socks. "No...wait, wait! I...I'm not ready for s-s-s-sex...!"

"Awww, it's your first time," Honoka says, putting her dick between her legs. "Let's just go nice and slow then, hmm~?"

Kotori points her dick at Umi as well. "Let's see how she can handle tasting our semen~!"

"Great idea, Kotori-chan!" Honoka says. "Get on your knees, Umi-chan!"

"Eh!?" Umi squeaks.

"We're rock hard right now. Better make the best of it while you can~" Honoka says.

Umi trembles in fear as she looks back and forth at the big and thick cocks throbbing before her. She slowly gets on her knees and slowly takes their penises, rubbing them a little.

"It..it smells funny..." Umi whimpers.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon~" Honoka says. "Now go on. Rub them harder. Rub them faster~!"

"Make us feel good~!" Kotori encourages. "Be sure to put those in your mouth too~!"

Umi starts to rub their cocks and opens her mouth slowly to get a taste of Kotori's dick first. The feeling of it is wet and sticky inside her mouth, which is a bit strange for her, but she moves on to Honoka's and the semen that's still left over from before gets inside Umi's mouth.

"Mmm...! H-Honoka...what is that...sticky stuff!?" she cries.

"Semen~" Honoka says. "Guess I still have some left over."

Umi whimpers and continues to do what she's doing before. Back and forth she goes from sucking on both of her penises, licking their tips and kissing them a little and rubbing them with her hands at the same time. This feels so good to them that they are starting to reach their limit, but they try to hold it in just to feel Umi's lips around their dicks for a bit longer. They want to relish it...cherish Umi's first time into their minds forever.

It is then that they cannot hold it in anymore and shut their eyes tightly.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna explode!" Honoka cries.

"Me, too! Here comes your first helping, Umi-chan!" Kotori says.

And just in time, when Umi puts her penis inside her mouth, a flood of semen shoots inside, and it makes Umi pull away, spitting out the sticky stuff and onto her hands. But she makes her way to Honoka's penis and puts it inside her mouth to have her semen. They fill her mouth pretty quickly, making her swallow all of it by instinct.

"Mmmm...mmm...ohhh..." Umi says. "It tastes...so bitter."

"Yes, for your first time," Honoka says. "But you'll get the hang of it in no time. Don't worry~"

"Now...shall we get to the main event~?" Kotori spreads out Umi's legs. "I call dibs-"

"Nope! Step aside~!" Honoka cuts her off. "Let ME show you how it's done~"

"You're doing it again!" Kotori squeaks. "You really ARE unfair, Honoka-chan!"

"I can't hold back any longer!" the ginger looks over at the shy bluenette. "Umi-chan! May I? I NEED to put it in!"

Umi fights to be able to believe this is actually happening.

Here she is, with the aftertaste of semen in her mouth, her tummy warm with the fluid, and now she's about to give up the last of her remaining virginity to these two futanari girls she met just hours earlier.

She can't believe it and kind of can. Things are all happening so incredibly fast. She feels cornered and yet her heart beats faster than ever before. She's terrified but also excited beyond belief.

Umi chews on her bottom lip and looks back and forth at her two gorgeous, incredibly-endowed new friends.

"...H-Honoka...Ko-Kotori...I...I need to know...just one thing..." Umi's voice wavers, the girl trying to not let her resolve crumble in this emotional high.

"Hm?" Kotori blinks and tilts her head adorably. "Yes, Umi-chan~?" Honoka gently encourages her with a sweet smile.

The bluenette gulps and steels her resolve.

"You two...this...this isn't just...we aren't just playing around here...right? I'm...I'm more than just a...a toy for you...right? You two will take...responsility...if I give you what you want, right? This isn't a one-time thing...don't...don't let this be a one-time thing...please..." Umi is close to tears and her hotly-blushing cheeks get even hotter when Kotori and Honoka lean down towards in and plant soft, feather-like kisses on her cheeks.

"Umi-chan is the cutest girl Honoka-chan and I have ever met~" Kotori coos like, well, a songbird in Umi's ear.

Honoka gently nuzzles Umi's cheek like an affectionate kitten and soothingly rubs her hip, waist and side, moving up to oh so softly grope her lovely breasts, getting a soft sigh of relief and gentle pleasure from Umi.

"Believe it or not, Umi-chan...Kotori-chan here? She's the only person I've ever been with. I adore her, I love her like you wouldn't believe. And if you'll have us, Umi-chan...if you let us have it, we'll never let you go," Honoka proclaims and Umi swoons at the sheer confidence and...well, "cool", that Honoka exudes.

"Honoka-chan takes me places, Umi-chan. And we'll take responsibility if you let this happen, 'k? I love Honoka-chan and we've talked all day today...we need you at our side, Umi-chan. This is for forever, if you'll have it, Umi-chan~" Kotori kisses Umi's forehead and cheek.

The shy bluenette blushes heavily at this, looking at both of her friends. She can tell both of them are serious about this and thus when she told them…possibly confessed to them even, their hearts suddenly connected with Umi's. She smiles a small smile and nods, giving them her consent. Honoka and Kotori gasp happily and hug her from both sides. Just for a moment or so. Their warm bodies squish against the bluenette's, making herself feel warm just from their touch. It makes her feel a bit more relaxed. When they pull away, Honoka spreads out the bluenette's legs wide again while Kotori goes behind her, groping her breasts a little while kissing her on the side of her neck and poking her behind with her dick.

"Let's make this easier, shall we~?" Honoka says as she stands up, helping the bluenette up as well. "There. We can drill our things inside her that way~"

"Good thinking~!" Kotori says as she stands up too and pokes Umi's butt hole with her own penis. "Now it'll be much easier for me to take this hole~!"

The ginger hugs the blunette with a gentle smile. "Here we go, Umi-chan. We're taking your virginity now~!"

Both of the futanari girls slowly and cautiously insert their penises inside her pussy and butthole at the same time. The shy girl's gold eyes widen like saucers at the feeling of their thick dicks just going inside both holes. Once they were all the way in, Umi is still moaning loudly until she stops and manages to look at Honoka in the eyes.

"Its…it's inside me…Honoka…" Umi whimpers. "No…both of them are…"

"That's good then~" Kotori coos from behind. "Hold still now. We're going to move."

"Please…b-be gentle with me…" Umi begs and both of her friends nod.

"We will. Hang on tight." Honoka keeps her grip on Umi as she starts to thrust back and forth slowly.

The shy girl embraces Honoka by wrapping her arms around her neck, plus her legs going into a leg lock around her waist just to keep her balance and just enjoys the thrusting both of her friends are doing. Honoka and Kotori giggle as they go along, holding onto Umi, careful not to let go of her while doing this. This is their moment together…their time to make love and take Umi's virginity for the first time in their life. True to their word, they never let go of Umi not one bit as they are making love to her. And honestly, it feels really good. Umi has never felt anything wonderful such as those futanari girls' penises inside her. Normal, but big and thick like a man's, but it's much more than that. They're all girls with penises, yes, but the thing that's the most wonderful: is passion. How the girls manage to make love with those things that big and thick Umi will never understand, but one thing's for sure: if it's out of love, then it's not so bad.

Umi tightens the hug just a bit as the thrusts become a little more intense and faster as Honoka and Kotori continue doing it. They don't regret anything at all. They adore their cute and shy bluenette and they will give their love to her as much as they can. The thrusting continues for more than 30 minutes or so until they start to reach their limit. But they need to keep on going, so they try to hold it in for just a bit longer. Honoka and Kotori are determined to make this a very memorable moment as their first time making love to their new friend.

"I'm gonna cum, Umi-chan!" Honoka cries. "Here it comes!"

"S-same here!" Kotori says

The ginger and ash-brunette thrust harder and faster as Umi hugs Honoka tightly, shutting her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact. And thus, it's done. Honoka and Kotori ejaculate inside Umi from both holes, filling up her insides. They scream out Umi's name as they climax and Umi just screams in pleasure, arching her back and all. The semen shoot inside her pussy and when they are done climaxing, they gently set down their shy friend. She pants heavily while lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Honoka and Kotori exchange looks, giggle and lay beside her, gently intertwining her hands on both sides.

"Feel good, Umi-chan~?" Honoka whispers, gently brushing away a strand of hair from her friend's face.

"Let's end it here for today, okay?" Kotori says, snuggling close to the bluenette. "She's exhausted already."

"Yeah, you're right. Hehehe~!" Honoka says.

Umi finally manages to speak. "Honoka…K-Kotori…even though this is a ridiculous school…becoming friends with you…was the best moment on my first day ever."

Honoka's smile brightens. "Oh, no problem, Umi-chan~! We're very glad we can make your first day the very best~!"

Kotori snuggles against the bluenette. "Ehehe~! We love you, Umi-chan. We want to be with you forever~"

 ****Later****

"I got it~!" Honoka declares putting a finger up after putting on her clothing.

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" Umi asks as she buttons up her blazer.

"Let's make this official~!" the ginger says. "Like say a club or something! All futas are welcome to join this passionate love making~"

"But…isn't that what we futas do anyways?" Kotori raises an eyebrow. "We do that every single day, so it's kind of pointless."

"Ahhhh…you're right," Honoka groans. "This IS an all futanari school after all."

"But…" Kotori continues. "We CAN make it private. I mean, the three of us made love at this very room. Why don't we suggest to the student council president that we can use this empty room as a use for love making only? That would be nice right?"

"Ummm…student council president?" Umi asks.

"Oh, sorry," Kotori says. "Her name is Eli Ayase. She can be…a little strict, but she's a nice person. Really. Honoka-chan and I have ran into her a couple times."

"Then, let's go, let's go~!" Honoka says. "The student council may be done with their work by now!"

"Ehehe~! Easy, Honoka-chan~" Kotori says as she turns to Umi. "Come on, Umi-chan."

"Oh, s-sure…" Umi is not sure whether or not they would accept such a ridiculous quest such as this. Like Kotori said, this school is all futanari, so forming a club with futanari would be useless. But…Honoka doesn't seem to care in the slightest, so she just went for it. Shrugging, she follows her two friends, hoping this student council president will accept their request.

 **A/N: Ummm…a thing about futas: their size kinda bothers me considering some have them abnormally large, so just imagine their penises as big…but not too big. Normal sized big is what I mean. XD**

 **A-anyways, long and detailed reviews are much appreciated as I worked hard on this one. Well…Mike Powell helped me a little on that chapter. But there will be more. Oh, please don't comment rude things to me or expect me to get Umi pregnant or whatever because it's just cringy, to me at least.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
